callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dking
dking is the user account of D. King on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system which is accessible from the computer terminal in the interrogation room depicted in the main menu of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Password The dking account uses a non-secure password, MFK. Mail Typing the command MAIL '''opens King's mail account. It then shows a list of messages exactly as follows: :: Cupcakes Files Typing the command '''DIR opens King's home directory /home/dking/, which contains 23 files, most are haiku text files. Similar but agency-standard encoded files can be found in the roppen user account on the Dreamland server system. Each file is viewable by typing the command CAT followed by a filename. Hai3.txt My mother has died She was killed in Hue City When will this war end? This is indicating the NVA killing innocent Vietnamese during "The Defector" Hai4.txt Lost all my CP To a fool in Sticks and Stones And now I'm bankrupt This talks about how players bankrupt each other using the Tomahawk in Sticks and Stones Hai5.txt The rain will not stop Village raided once again Could it get much worse? This talks about the invasion done by the S.O.G. team attacking a village in "Crash Site" Hai7.txt To Kowloon they go In search of a mad genius With blood on his hands This talks about Hudson and Weaver going to Kowloon in order to find a scientist named Dr. Clarke who is involved in Nova 6 during "Numbers" Hai8.txt Yamantau they go On the trail of Nova 6 Where death is at hand This talks about the four man squad (Hudson, Weaver, Brooks, and Harris) sent to Mount Yamantau in "WMD". Hai9.txt Is it him or not Two souls trapped in one body The other a wolf This talks about Mason, where he also has the identity of Viktor Reznov due to his brainwashing of Mason into doing things what he believed what Reznov is doing. Hai10.txt It ends at Rebirth The truth is at hand my friend Come home in one piece This talks about Hudson and Weaver going to Rebirth Island, to get Steiner, so they can learn about the numbers. Hai11.txt He got too vested In a man he could not trust To a submerged grave This refers to Dragovich, as he thought Mason would've been his greatest agent, but Reznov changed Mason's orders, making him untrustworthy. He dies at the broadcast station, a submerged grave. Hai12.txt Lancer gave the go Off to Baikonur they went Ally lost an eye President John F. Kennedy gave Mason and Woods the order to go to Baikonur in Executive Order. Weaver lost an eye because of Kravchenko. '' Hai13.txt The numbers station This is where it will all end He must not succeed ''This talks about the Rusalka being the place to control all the sleeper agents in the US and that Dragovich must not succeed in using the sleeper agents to release Nova 6 all over the US. Hai14.txt Painful memories Bits and pieces of the past It all makes sense now This is from Mason's point of view when he realized he was under mind control in "Revelations". Hai15.txt Steiner must be killed He is here on this island No one can stop me This also talks about Mason's point of view, where he is sent on a rogue mission to kill Steiner before the CIA get to him. Hai16.txt Trapped in a small cell Voices echo in the cave But I see nothing This is a reference to the beginning of the level "Payback" Hai17.txt We are on a boat Speeding towards the enemy The river runs deep This is about the beginning level of "Crash Site". Hai18.txt Our village is sick The tunnels run thick with blood We've been forced to move This is about the tunnels in "Victor Charlie" Hai19.txt Cold, blistering wind Dragovich wants the German For what, we do not know This talks about Reznov's point of view, where he was sent to recover Steiner during Project Nova Hai20.txt Rain floods the rooftops A man thrown out the window Gunshots heard nearby This references to the escape of Hudson and Weaver and the death of Dr. Clarke in "Numbers" Hai21.txt VC swarmed the hills We took cover in trenches Somehow I survived This talks about the level S.O.G. Hai22.txt Drago took his eye We must infiltrate the base No room for failure This talks about Dragovich ordering Kravchenko to take out Weaver's eye out in "Executive Order". Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Brooks must succeed the mission without failure. Hai23.txt The girl is staring Desks are crowded with papers And she is smoking This describes the girl, Sarah Leary, seen in the level U.S.D.D. '' Hai24.txt The pain, the torment We are trapped like animals We are all brothers ''This talks about Reznov's speech and also all the prisoners in Vorkuta Hai25.txt We rebels have lost Castro's cigar still burns bright And we will be scarred This talks about how the Cuban rebels and OP40 lost in the level "Operation 40". Castro is still alive and many of the outcomes are because Op40 and rebels failed on killing Castro but instead, killed his double. Storm.pic Category:DREAMLAND User Accounts